Zealous
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally is a little overzealous when it comes to Robin. The Team, and Batman, send Robin to curb Wally's enthusiasm. Short, Fluffy KF/Rob oneshot


Okay, I need to get the word out more (because I know not everyone reads all my fics and not everyone goes to my profile to read the stuff I put on there), so I decided to write a short, quick KF/Rob oneshot, as that's what most of my readers want, some nice KF/Rob mediocrity ^.^

...what? KF/Rob goodness? Well, you aren't getting that with my poor writing~

Update: From Friday's _Doctor Fake_ update until an unspecified point in time (most likely Winter Break), I will be on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry if you like my writing, but writing for Fanfiction has taken too much of my "not-free-time" time, as such, I will only write in my free time rather than setting time aside to actually write for Fanfiction. It's not an actual hiatus, I will be updating now and again, but the main point is: I will be updating as frequently as I did in mid-early to late September, in which time I only got two fics out.

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Zealous

Wally West was known for his zeal. Zeal in science. Zeal in super heroes. Zeal in running (albeit only the super heroes knew). Zeal in everything. Including proclaiming that he and the _boy wonder_, Robin, Dick Grayson, his best friend of all time, were dating:

"_Hey, M'gann, you know Robin and I went out for dinner on Friday..._"

"_Kaldur, did you hear? It's Robin's and my one year anniversary together!_"

"_Conner! Robin did the craziest thing the other day..._"

"_Robin and I were at the zoo the other day and ...Artemis? Are you listening to me?"_

"_Hi, Batman! I hope you're okay with Dick and I, you know? I love him _so_ much!_"

"Wally. Stop," Dick said, when he had several complaints from his teammates and surrogate father about his current boyfriend.

"Stop what?" Wally asked innocently.

"Stop telling everyone about every little thing that we do. I like having a sense of privacy, and sometimes inside jokes should remain on the _inside_," Dick said, grasping Wally's hand in his.

Wally frowned, "But everyone should know how awesome you are!"

Dick smiled and leaned up to kiss Wally on the cheek, "KF, as sweet as I think that is," Wally blushed, "I don't think everyone else thinks so."

"What! How can they not!" Wally asked, outraged.

Dick pulled out his cell phone, "Well, and I quote this from Artemis, '_You know, it would be a real wonder if you could get your boyfriend to _SHUT UP_ about you two, so Boy Wonder, please tell Wally to pipe down once in a while, or every opportunity he gets_.' That's about an eighth of her text... I got this from Conner, he finally didn't break his cell phone when texting, '_Robin, is it normal for Wally to only talk about your crazy escapades to the zoo?_' And Batman seems to not be very fond of the details you give out about...us..." Robin trailed off, ears red from the details Wally had told Batman.

"They all said that?" Wally asked, disheartened.

It was Dick's turn to frown, "Remember, Wally? Things in moderation. The fact that it appears you only talk about me is getting annoying, they happen to see me just as often as they see you, Wally."

"But you're so amazing!" Wally said zealously, staring hard into his boyfriends eyes, emerald meeting dark blue.

"Wally, I'm flattered that you think so, but don't you think you're being a bit... over-zealous about this?"

"Would you rather I be under-zealous about this?" Wally asked, eyebrow raised.

"I would prefer it if you were the perfect amount of zealous about us," Robin said, smirking.

Wally smiled, "I'm sorry, with you everything is perfect."

Dick rolled his eyes at the clichéd statement. "Just...keep the zeal inside you when you're around the other's, alright?" Dick asked, squeezing Wally's hand in his.

"Sorry, dating you, I get overwhelmed sometimes," Wally said, brushing his lips to Dick's forehead.

Dick blushed madly at the soft contact, "I'm okay with you not being whelmed."

Dick's phone buzzed, "_Hey, Dick, Ily =D_"

Dick smiled, "_Wally, I'm right here. No need to waste my texts_," he pressed the 'send' button.

Wally laughed, "Everyone else was sending you texts about us, I thought I should too." Wally kissed Dick's forehead again.

"I love you too," Dick whispered to Wally's neck.

"So...how much do you love me?" Wally asked.

Dick smirked, he widened his arms much like a child does when they pretend their arm span means, 'greater than the world', "I love you _thiiiis_ much."

Wally crushed Dick in a hug. "Too much zeal!" Dick choked out.

"Only because I love you so much~" Wally chimed.

* * *

><p>I must <em>really<em> been in some sort of a slump if my past three fics turn out fluffy oO Oh well~ I enjoys the fluff ^.^

I hope you enjoyed this too, but probably not...if you didn't read some stories from the authors on my favourite's list: zotSOS, Kiwisilence, FrankandJoe3, Song Six and MistressofRobins are all FANTASTIC writers. If you can read their work and honestly tell me you think my work is above mediocre, I won't believe you =D

Anyways, more information about my hiatus is dispersed between my A/N's in _Ice_ and my Profile Page.

Review? I know I say it often, but it's true: I'd love to know where I failed and where I succeeded, so my future fics may turn out better than the ones I have now~


End file.
